


Feeling The Love

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [28]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really a giant ball of fluff that starts with Sauli wanting to be a vampire for Halloween but turns into an intimate moment instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling The Love

Sauli watches Adam as he lazily undresses after a long day at the studio. He waits patiently while Adam puts his phone on the nightstand before climbing into bed. Once Adam's situated, lying on his side facing him, Sauli tucks his foot between Adam's calves, like he always does.

"I think you should make me a vampire for Halloween," Sauli says.

"Really?" Adam cocks an eyebrow and gives him a humoring look.

"Yes. You can do my makeup."

These late night, alone in bed, conversations are some of Sauli's favorite times. They usually talk about their day, or the latest happenings in world news. When he knows Adam's really tired, he'll start talking about Finnish Big Brother, while he rubs Adam's chest. That always lulls him to sleep. Then Sauli will snuggle up close to him and softly kiss his lips before falling asleep in his arms.

Tonight though, Sauli wants to talk about Halloween.

"What kind of vampire," Adam asks with a yawn.

"The kind with fangs?" Sauli chuckles out the question. 

"I'm serious. Do you want to be a sophisticated one or a horror one?"

Adam's eyes look tired. He should've waited until tomorrow to have this conversation.

"I watched Finnish shows today for Tutka," Sauli says instead of answering Adam's question. They can talk about his costume later.

"Sauli," Adam drags out his name on a sigh. "Vampire. What kind?"

He gives up trying to change the subject.  Once Adam's on a mission, there's no turning back.  He can tell from Adam's tone, he's not letting this go. 

"I didn't know there was more than one."

"Think Gary Oldman versus Brad Pitt versus Rob Pattinson."

"Are you going to put glitter on my face so I glow like diamonds," Sauli teases.

They once joked about how they didn't put enough glitter and rhinestones on Rob during a pivitol scene in the movie.  It ended up looking too fake on the screen.  Adam boasted he could've done a better job.

Adam yawns again and settles deeper into his pillow.

"You don't need it. You sparkle plenty on your own."

Sauli's heart catches in his throat. Adam's always throwing out little romantic lines. He probably doesn't even realize he does it, they're so naturally said.  But Sauli notices. Every time. And each time he falls a little more in love with Adam.

"What?" Adam asks nervously when he opens his eyes to find Sauli staring at him.

Sauli gives a tiny smile. "You," he says softly.

Adam returns the smile as they gaze into each other's eyes. Sauli reaches for his hand, his fingers gliding over it. He's not holding it just touching it.

"You make me feel loved," he says earnestly, his eyes never leaving Adam's.

"You are loved."

"Yes, I know I am. But, in here," he takes Adam's hand, closes his eyes briefly as he kisses the palm, and places it over his heart. "In here, I _feel_ it."

Adam gets quiet for a moment before smiling. "What else do you feel?" He lifts his leg until it's rubbing against Sauli.

Sauli always lets Adam joke them out of these special moments. He thinks Adam gets embarrassed when he tries to tell him his most intimate feelings.  He usually turns shy and quiet, unlike the confident man the world sees.

"Stop," Sauli says firmly, letting Adam know he means business this time. "Can you feel my heart beat?"

It's beating fast, like he's just finished jogging. It happens when Adam tells him he loves him and when he looks at him like he is now.

At Adam's nod, Sauli continues. "Before you, it was sleeping. Calm and steady beat. Now it is quick. You woke me up."

Adam's eyes go soft and warm. All his make up is washed off, his face is covered with stubble and his hair is a mess. He's so gorgeous he steals Sauli's breath.

"I feel it too," Adam responds.

He moves his hand away and rolls Sauli onto his back. Sauli's going to let turn it to sex but it's okay. He knows Adam got his meaning.

Sauli wraps his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. It's like his limbs have their own autopilot when they're together. He waits for Adam to start grinding their hips together but he lays down and tucks his head into the crook of Sauli's neck.

"I feel it everywhere Sauli. In my heart. In my head. Even in my ugly toes. My whole body feels how much you love me."

He's about to tell him his toes are not ugly but the words die on his lips when Adam kisses his chest above his heart.  Then he kisses Sauli's lips - so slow and sweet he could cry.  

Adam arranges them until they're spooning. Sauli's body is engulfed in Adam's heat, their hands gripped tightly together across Sauli's chest.

Their bodies can make love another day.  Tonight was for their hearts and souls.

Adam yawns so Sauli starts in with his Finnish recap. In a couple minutes he hears Adam's soft snore in his ear.

He tries to move them but Adam hugs him tighter and places a sleepy kiss against his temple.

Sauli sighs and closes his eyes to sleep.


End file.
